


Dreamteam's New Whore

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (:, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Childhood Friends, Degradation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Slut Shaming, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Dream, Sapnap and George win the revolution, deciding to take the revolutionist's leader, Wilbur, as a spoil of war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Sapnap/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 132
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter  1

Wilbur had been in many tense situations before and he'd always manage to make the most of it. When he created L'manberg, when he started the revolution, and even moments in his life before he came here. But none of those situations came even close to the pure hopelessness he felt here.

His comrades around him are bound by the same thick rope that digs into his own wrists. Wilbur had tried to claw his way out of them earlier, but it had only resulted in painful rashes and rope burns. Regardless he wouldn't give up just yet, for his friends and family.

"It'll be fine, just don't do anything rash." Wilbur tells them -more specifically Tommy- and turns to face their enemies, who talk in hushed whispers on the other side of the room.

Even seeing Dream and his two friends filled him with extreme hate. Wilbur feels the anger churn inside him like lava, it leaves him struggling to stay calm minded in this situation.

Eventually Dream and his friends do face his direction, smug grins plastered on their faces as they begin to make their way other to Wilbur and his friends.

"I think we all knew this 'revolution' of yours would end like this, hm?" Dream is the first to break the tense silence, his words cause Wilbur to shiver with malice, his hands curling into fists.

"It's... it's not over-" Wilbur starts to rant when a hand slaps him across the face, knocking him over and hitting his head against the wooden floor below with a grunt.

"It is over, attempt what you've lost and that we won!" Dream rubs his hand and stares down with a condescending aura. Wilbur hisses through clenched teeth and looks away.

Wilbur couldn't force the words out, so he kept his gaze fixated on the ground. Dream huffs and looks up at his comrades, mask blocking his face and his intentions.

"You're going to have to pay us back for the cost this stupid rebellion cost, y'know?" Sapnap crouches and grabs Wilbur by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact, "I don't think you understand that."

"Pay you back for what? You won, that's all you wanted!" The word won hurts his pride but he spits it out anyway.

"You don't get to decide anything here." George finally speaks up, eyes focused elsewhere.

"Well I have nothing to give you." Maybe it was arrogance that took over Wilbur at that moment, whatever it was it was quickly washed away by terror. Dream takes off his mask and let's it drop to the ground, the lascivious smile on his lips freezing Wilbur in place.

He was no naive man he'd seen that look before. Wilbur tries to sit up but gets interrupted, Dream grabbing him by the hair and forcing him forward. Wilbur weakly struggles against his grip as his knees thud against the ground.

"Let me fucking go!" Wilbur snarls and thrashes, trying to kick Dream as he slams his head against the ground multiple times. His vision spins and black dots pulse, a sharp pain erupting in his skull.

"If you don't have anything to offer us that's fine. There are other things an pretty boy such as yourself can give." Dream cackles and places a foot on Wilbur's shoulders, forcing the upper half of his body against the floor.

Wilbur feels pathetic, unable to fight back as he feels hands on his body.

"Stop it you fucking perverts! This is wrong even for you!" Hot tears burn his vision but he refuses to let them fall, he can feel someone fumbling with the belt holding his pants up.

He hears George walk past and towards his friends, "if any of you try to intervene we'll kill Wilbur."

Oh right. His friends were there. Wilbur had to be strong for them, he would push through this for them.

Strong fingers in his hair forces him to look up, Dream towers over him with a grin of malice. Wilbur tugs against his grip and receives a slap against his cheek.

"You're beautiful y'know?" Dream glances up, "maybe if we fuck the attitude outta him he'd make a good whore to keep-"

"W-what the fuck are you saying?" Wilbur stammers out and Dream looks back down at him, a thumb brushing against his lips.

"I'll take his mouth, you guys can share his ass." Dream's words edge Sapnap on, who roughly tugs his pants down to his knees. Exposing his raised ass for everyone to see.

Wilbur's face heats up and the tears in his eyes come back, just about ready to spill over onto his cheeks.

He feels fingers roughly prod and massage his thighs, having no mercy for his consent in the matter. Wilbur thrashes again and tries to push away, legs kicking air and whatever he could connect with.

"If we put him over the chair it'll be easier to access." George snickers while watching the scene play out. But he'll be damned if Wilbur didn't at least fight back.

The hand in his hair tightens and yanks him towards the nearest chair, his knees scrape against the wooden floor as the rest of his body is forced to follow. A strong hand pushes his stomach onto the chair and begins to pull his pants all the way off.

In some twisted way he could be thankful he was facing away from his friends. Wilbur wouldn't be able to bear seeing them look at him while he was being manhandled by their enemies.

He gives one pitiful kick before he feels the exhaustion hit. Wilbur grunts as his face is raised to meet Sapnap's, who is grinning while undoing his trousers.

"Unless you want me to go in raw you better suck good," Sapnap's words shatter the last bit of pride inside Wilbur, he tries to twist his head away but Dream's hand holds him still.

Wilbur wants to refuse, but he knows the threat was very much real, so when Sapnap pushes his dick against his lips he has no choice but to part them.

Sapnap laughs and shoves himself inside, dick hitting the back of Wilbur's throat and choking him. He gags and instinctively pulls back, but the hand holds his head in place. His thrusts are careless and rough, the tears in Wilbur's eyes finally tumble, hot against his flushed cheeks.

Luckily Sapnap pulls out after a few moments, leaving Wilbur spluttering and panting for breath.

Of course the meaning quickly dawns on Wilbur, who grits his teeth as Sapnap walks over to his ass, grabbing him by the hips and lining himself up.

Wilbur really didn't want to give him any satisfaction, but the pained cry that breaks out of his sore throat comes out involuntarily. Even with the saliva helping Sapnap slip in and out it still burns. The pain still leaves him whimpering and groaning, starting to tug at the rope around his wrists again.

"Aww look at that, he's crying now!" Dream chuckles and grabs Wilbur by the face, fingers squishing his cheeks as he forces him to look at Dream in the eyes. "The only thing you had going for is going to be destroyed, how does that feel?"

"S-shut up!" Wilbur spits out between sobs and jerks his head to the side, refusing to look at Dream in the eyes. His eyes widen at the bulge pressing against Dream's pants.

Dream notices his expression and smiles, pulling his zip down and pulling out his own dick. Precum is already leaking from the tip and Wilbur grimaces.

"Go on, lick it clean for me." Dream grins sadistically and pulls Wilbur's face closer, who tries to pull away. But another part of him just wants this to be over with, so he quickly flicks his tongue over the head of the dick, nearly gagging as the precum sticks to his tongue.

"I knew you could do it, dirty _slut_." Before Wilbur can retort Dream thrusts into his mouth, his bitter words being choked out of him.

His throat and ass burn, his arms ache from being pulled up behind his back. Wilbur's openly crying now, unable to pull away as Dream's dick throat fucks him relentlessly.

Sapnap seems to notice Wilbur's mind blanking, because he slaps his ass as hard as he can, earning a muffled shriek from Wilbur. He can feel the dick all the way up him, he wants to puke.

Something inside him electrifies from Sapnap's fucking, and to Wilbur's horror a wave of plessure momentarily wipes away all the pain. A small but evident moan leaves his mouth, and from the look on Dream's face he heard it.

"Keep hitting that spot Sapnap, this filthy whore seems to enjoy it." And so Sapnap does, he keeps aiming for Wilbur's prostate, who lets out a magnitude of loud moans and whimpers.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum-" Sapnap groans and digs his nails into Wilbur's hips, panic washes over him immediately.

Was he going to- inside?! Wilbur tries to pull away but that only seems to motivate Sapnap more, who gives one last thrust and buries himself inside Wilbur. He feels as cum pours out inside him, tainting him. Leaving Wilbur trembling.

Wilbur starts thinking away, mind going to L'manberg, the sunny days he would spend with Tommy and his other friends. Where would they go after this?

A harsh slap to his face snaps him back to reality, his hazy eyes looking up to stare at Dream.

He feels hands grab him by his sides and he tries to twist around to look, he thought Sapnap was done with him.

Dream seems to notice his confusion and laughs, "George still has to have his turn with you!"

Wilbur whines as George's dick slips inside him, thinner but much longer than Sapnap's dick. He feels nauseated at knowing that, he shouldn't be forced to do this. He just wanted freedom for his friends and himself.

Without any warning Dream speeds up his thrusts and pulls out of his mouth, jerking himself off and cumming over Wilbur's face. Wilbur chokes and gasps for air, too tired to keep his own head up without Dream's grip.

His face feels wet and sticky, flustered and already damp with tears Wilbur feels like a mess. A disgusting mess.

"Now you look like the slut you are," Dream runs a finger along his face and shoves it into his mouth, "go ahead and suck them clean."

Wilbur can't bring himself to fight anymore, he goes slack and listens to Dream, running his tongue along his fingers and swallowing the clumps of cum sticking to them. He would probably throw up later but now he just needed to get through this.

With some help from Sapnap, George easily finds his prostate, no longer muffled by Dream's dick his moans are louder and higher. Wilbur can't bring himself to try and be quiet, or hide the fact that the pleasure was overstimulating him.

His friends must be looking at him in disgust right now.

A hand wraps around his dick and begins to jerk him off, Wilbur whines and shudders, feeling himself getting closer to his own climax. He gasps as George hits his ass with the back of his hand, the pain mixing in with the pleasure.

"He's enjoying this, looks like we earned ourselves a good cum slut." Sapnap chuckles and crouches so he faces Wilbur, "maybe we'll keep him away from the rest while we train him."

Wilbur doesn't understand much of what was being said, he can only focus on the dick inside him as it gets more brutal and erratic.

The second load of cum is pushed deep inside of him, George groans and tilts his head back, trying to get as deep as he can.

Wilbur's vision momentarily goes black, he can't move any of his limbs and his head feels stuffed with cotton. His body remains slumped over the chair even as they pull back.

"Let the others go, we're keeping Wilbur," Dream orders Sapnap and George, who go to drag his traumatized friends away. Wilbur musters up the fleeting courage to glance back, to his relief Tommy and Tubbo had turned to face away and the rest of his friends had their eyes clamped shut.

Though they still had to hear him at least they didn't see it.

"Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dream roughly pulls his head back by the hair, almost enough strength to rip it out. Wilbur looks up through teary lashes to see this predatory smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the team, whore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👎
> 
> 👉👌👈

Tommy's hands tremble, though he doesn’t know why. Shivers keep rolling down his spine like waves on a beach, causing him to hunch over and put his head in his hands. The world feels so dull yet so loud, he can’t focus on the people yelling around him, so he just breathes in the scent of his skin and tries to count in his head.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Was that Fundy? Tommy wearily glances up to see the hybrid yelling at Quackity, who is pacing around the room with stern eyes.

“Let me think, there has to be a way we can get in contact with Wilbur without those bastards finding out, right?!” Quackity asks and curls his hands into fists, trying to stay calm minded.

“There isn’t, they’ll have him somewhere where we can’t find him- where’ll they- they’ll…” Tommy speaks up, voice shaking as he bites his lip to prevent a sob from coming out. He had closed his eyes during the whole event, he had buried the world into a tight darkness, but he had still  _ heard _ what was happening. Knowing that happened in front of him, that Wilbur was abused in that sort of way… he doesn’t realise he’s crying until the tears fall onto his palms.

“We can’t get to him then, fucking great. So what do we do?!” 

“...I could always talk to Technoblade.” Tommy puts the idea in the air, it hangs heavy as they turn to stare at him.

“The Blade?” 

“I know how close he was to Wilbur when we were growing up, I- I know they’ll help! Him and Philza!”

The others don’t seem that convinced, but seeing Tommy so hopeful gave them a little bit of hope also. Maybe things would work out, they hoped they would be able to break Wilbur out from Dreamteam’s grasp soon. He just needed to hang in there for a bit longer. 

\---

Wilbur doesn’t recognise any of his surroundings, the bedroom is practically empty besides the bed he had been tied to. His wrists still hurt from tugging against the handcuffs so he had given up, instead opting to look around and try to find a way out.

He could tell there used to be a window to his left, but the glass had been removed and replaced with concrete. Unless Wilbur found a weapon or tool he wouldn’t be able to hack his way through that.

He sighs and lays back down on his back, with no clock or way to look outside he had lost track of time. He had been dragged in here by blindfold and then tied and left here, it felt like hours but it could’ve been a day by now.

Wilbur still feels dirty in these clothes, he hadn’t even been given the option to dress himself, Sapnap had torn off his uniform and forced him to wear a stupid shirt. Wilbur felt humiliated, he wasn’t even wearing any trousers or underwear, and considering what they did to him that lack of protection scared him.

He hears abrupt footsteps outside the room, he jumps from fright and looks at the door, feeling the fear coil in his stomach like a snake. Wilbur tenses as he hears the door handle turn, debating whether or not to act asleep. Though it's too late as Sapnap and George walk through the door, slamming it shut behind them and gaining another jump from Wilbur.

“See? I told you he’d be awake!” George scoffs and walks over to Wilbur, who can’t stop his body from trembling. 

“Aw look at that, he’s scared of us~” Sapnap cackles and grabs Wilbur by the hair, he hears a soft clinking as the cuffs part from his wrists.

He goes to try and pull the shirt down to cover his privates, which earns a louder laugh from the both of them.

“F-fuck off! I’m not scared of you!” Wilbur snaps and tries to shake himself out of Sapnap’s grip, but he easily overpowers him as he pulls him forward. Wilbur yelps and falls face first into the mattress, body laying flat on the bed as he hears the springs creak from whoever was towering above him.

He goes to kick them away but calloused, cold hands grab him by the lower thighs and pushes them into the bed. Wilbur starts cursing and trying to turn around but a harsh slap across his ass earns a loud cry. 

“Stop acting like a fucking brat, unless you want to lose the very few rights we’ve given you,” Sapnap spits out and forces his head up, glaring at Wilbur through narrowed eyes. Despite the fear Wilbur feels he still manages to glare back, he wouldn’t let them get to him, he would never submit to them that easily.

He feels a hand on his ass and tries to turn around, but Sapnap quickly pulls down his pants and shoves his already hard dick down Wilbur’s throat, who thrashes and gags. Sapnap didn’t even go in slowly, he was relentless face fucking Willbur, whose face was turning red as he chokes and rasps for whatever air he could get.

The hand from behind goes down to his hole, forcing it inside without any sort of lube. Wilbur cries out at the burning pain, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes as he tries to squirm away from George’s hand. 

Wilbur feels like he’s being ripped apart as George wedges another finger inside him. The grip in his hair tightens and the thrusts go deeper down his throat, it feels like Sapnap is going to cum when he pulls out, leaving Wilbur gasping for breath and whimpering.

“You forgot to bring the lube?” Sapnap questions to George as he shuffles over behind Wilbur. The fingers get pulled out and immediately replaced with his dick, Wilbur cries out and tries to kick at Sapnap, but hands grab his ankles and force his legs down beside his ass. 

“Spit works just as well,” George snickers and moves over to where Sapnap was, shoving his dick down Wilbur’s mouth and savouring the muffled whine he got in response. George brushes the hair from Wilbur's eyes, soaking in the pain and fear glistening in his vision.

Sapnap moves slow but brutally, gently pulling himself out only to thrust back in as hard as he can. Wilbur shudders, feeling violated as both his holes get abused by them.

Eventually George does end up pulling back out, smirking and brushing Wilbur’s lower lip, which quivers. Wilbur feels uncomfortable with how long George spends looking down at him, his skin crawling.

“S-stop looking at me, fucking pervert.” He receives a slap across his face, his cheek heats up as blood fills his mouth. Wilbur doesn’t even second guess himself before spitting at George, watching the blood sink into his shirt. The hand in his hair slams his face into the mattress, nails sinking into his scalp.

“What a naughty little whore, why don’t you make him regret that?” Sapnap remarks and shuffles over, Wilbur is confused when he doesn’t pull out. 

He feels another dick prod at his already stuffed ass, Wilbur starts panicking and shouting.

“Stop! Don’t fucking do it you’ll-” Sapnap presses his face further into the mattress, to the point where he has to heavily breathe in order to get air. His protests are effectively muffled as George starts shoving his dick inside with Sapnap's. Even the bed can’t properly muffle the loud scream from Wilbur, who feels as if he’s being split in half. 

His hot tears sink into the fabric, legs useless kicking the air as George pushes himself all the way inside. It burns like he was being set on fire, Wilbur whimpers and sobs, beginning to cry openly. Sapnap tugs his head back, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. The tears feel foreign as they trickle down his cheeks.

“Look at that, I told you the pathetic slut would start crying!” Sapnap laughs and starts thrusting in and out. Wilbur feels so full and on fire that it causes him to cry out again, hands shooting up to claw at Sapnap’s arm.

“Ssstop- please stop! It hurts-” Wilbur forces out between whimpers, not even bothering to hold back on his begging. But neither of them listen, fucking into him as if his complaints meant nothing.

He just manages to register the door opening, Wilbur’s eyes dart to the door to catch Dream walking inside, maskless and grin wide on his lips. 

“I see you two are having fun with the whore,” Dream laughs and walks over to the bed, grabbing Wilbur by the chin and forcing him to look up. “Pathetic,” Dream spits on his face and lets go, Wilbur’s head colliding with the bed once again.

After a few rough thrusts George starts aiming for his prostate, Wilbur’s wails dissolve into choked moans as he starts to writhe from the pleasure.

He hears a click and is quick to try and cover his face, but Dream just grabs him by the wrists and holds them above his head. 

“Don’t hide your face, I’m sure your friends would love to see you enjoying this~” Dream takes another photo and Wilbur feels his face heat up, humiliation quickly settling in as he tries to jerk his arms out of his grip. Dream smiles and brushes a stream of tears off his cheek, licking it off his thumb.

“Don’t show them, p-pplease-” Wilbur’s face blushes deeper as George hits his prostate again, another moan slipping from his lips. The pleasure starts drowning out the pain, which was probably harder to deal with. Wilbur knew he should hate pain, but with pleasure he is left with conflicted feelings, his body craves it while his mind despises it.

“They’re the reason you’re even here, why do you think we picked you to take?”

Wilbur stifles another moan, mind hazy as he tries to argue with Dream, “b-because I’m the leader-”

“It’s because they needed a scapegoat to save their own asses,” Dream brushes the hair from his forehead, his skin ice compared to the sweating mess of Wilbur’s, “they won’t come to help you, or save you, I bet they’re celebrating making it out alive.”

“I’m not going to-  _ mmph- _ l-listen to you.” Wilbur spits out and the hand leaves his forehead.

“You will with time, soon you’ll see that you belong to us now.” Dream takes one last picture before leaning back and watching as Wilbur starts openly moaning, the pleasure was getting harder to resist against as his own dick starts to get hard.

Sapnap is the first to cum inside him, Wilbur feels as his cum spills out inside him. He pulls out with a satisfied groan, only leaving George left. George takes his time, purposefully aiming for Wilbur’s sweet spot and turning him into a moaning mess.

He can’t bring himself to fight back at this point, so he just melts into the mattress and goes lax. Moments later George finally cums inside him, slamming himself deep and pushing Wilbur’s back down.

Wilbur whines as he feels someone turn him over, beginning to jerk him off. He bucks into the hand with loud mewls, panting as he feels himself about to climax. When the hand pulls away he loudly whines and sobs.

“Beg for it.”

Even in his desire clouded state Wilbur shakes his head, covering his face with his arms as his entire body shivers. God, he wants to, he wants to give in and beg to cum, but the sane part of him doesn’t let him,”f-fuck you. I fucking  _ hate  _ you!" 

His voice wavers but the anger is evident. It was obviously not what they were expecting as they fell silent for a moment.

"Just leave him, if he wants to be bratty we'll punish him correctly." Dream shrugs and grabs Wilbur by the wrists, he weakly struggles as they are cuffed back to the bed.

His body burns, he wants to cum badly but he was unable to touch himself as they leave. Wilbur's left hard and dirty as Sapnap flicks the light off, plunging the room into darkness.

"We'll shower you tomorrow, think of this as a punishment for fighting back."

Wilbur is left in the darkness, unable to see anything around him. His body feels disgusting, sweat clinging to his shirt, cum leaking from his hole as he curls up into a ball, burying his face into the inside of his arm.

His body aches and craves release, but he could count this as a win. He didn't give in.


	3. Chapter 3

The floor is almost as cold and unforgiving as the darkness surrounding him. Sapnap had come in earlier and tried to feel him up but Wilbur had struggled too much and managed to hit him in the face. It had given him a very small and fleeting feeling of pride, before Sapnap had literally dragged him off the bed and cuffed him to the ground.

Wilbur doesn’t regret it though. Even as he shivers, knees held up to his chest as he buries his face into them to try and warm up. The air around him is frigid, it leaves him struggling to feel comfortable. His body feels disgusting, the sweat and cum still sticking to his skin like another layer of flesh. Wilbur wants to scratch and itch until the feeling leaves, he wants to scrape away the grossness. 

He settles for humming to himself instead, his throat is made of needles, burning every time a sound leaves his mouth. But he doesn’t stop, if there was no current sound around him he would begin to feel like he was dead. The constant silence and darkness leaves him questioning if he was still even alive.

How long had he been here…? Wilbur had hoped his friends would help him escape now but he’s left wondering if they’ve forgotten him. He distinctly remembers what Dream said, he said that they used him as a scapegoat. But he refuses to believe that, he remembers how sure they were that they’d win, there was no way.

He hears shuffling outside the door and shrinks into himself, trying to protect his eyes as the door opens and light pours into the room. The footsteps stop right in front of him, the light momentarily blocked as a shadow casts over him. Wilbur forces himself to look up at Sapnap, who towers over him with a wide grin.

“How are you doing, whore?” Sapnap crouches and gets in Wilbur’s face, a hand on his chin to prevent him from turning away. Wilbur sneers in response, narrowing his eyes as he glares back.

“Fuck off- I have a name!” Wilbur spits out and jerks his head out of Sapnap’s grip, eyes glued to the floor. He hears a harsh sigh and feels a hand slap him across the face, enough force to send him hitting the ground. He hears the sound of cuffs being taken off, a sound he shouldn't be used to. Wilbur flinches and tries to cover his head, but Sapnap grabs him by the hair and starts dragging him out into the hallway.

“Let me go! I’d rather rot in there than go with you!” Wilbur kicks and thrashes, unable to stop as Sapnap forces him to his feet and tugs him down the hallway. His feet stumble for balance as he’s dragged along, his scalp hurting from the stinging pain.

He doesn't recognize where they were going, but he's led to a rather big bathroom. Wilbur almost slips on the tiles as he shoved inside, immediately going to pull his shirt down to cover himself.

Dreams leant up against the sink, arms crossed while he eyes Wilbur up. George is sitting on the bathtub's edge, playing with the soapy water.

"Why the long face? You should be thankful we're bothering to clean you." Dream snickers and walks up to Wilbur, who takes a cautious step backwards.

"I can bathe myself!" Wilbur sneers and jerks his arm away as Dream reaches for it. 

"No you can't…" Dream reaches for his arm again, the threatening tone in his voice freezing Wilbur in place. "Now take off your shirt."

Wilbur's face flushes and he tries to pull away, Dream squeezing the bruises on his wrist and making him yelp.

"F-fuck you!" His voice wavers, but the anger manages to push through. His defiance seems to tick them off, Sapnap grabbing him by the back of his neck and slamming him into the wall. Wilbur cries out and struggles to push himself away, feeling strong hands tear the shirt off. Buttons and fabric hit the floor and he feels too exposed, squeezing his eyes shut and looking away.

Dream walks up to him and runs a hand down his thigh, Wilbur jerks back from the touch with a hiss. "I-I can bathe myself-"

For a moment Dream is silent, before suddenly pulling forward. Wilbur cries out as nails dig into his wrist, desperately trying to claw them off before he's being shoved into the tub.

He hits his head on the edge and wails out, feeling the hot water surround him. Wilbur's legs dangle out the tub and get grabbed by someone, who forces the rest of his body underwater. The water is borderline boiling, it burns his skin as he thrashes and splashes, the water spilling over the edge.

Wilbur gasps for air the moment his head leaves the surface, accidentally inhaling some of the water and beginning to cough, nose sore from irritation. 

"T-this is too bloody hot you stu-" With no time to finish his sentence he's plunged under the surface again. He curses and tries to loosen Dream's grip but he has him firmly locked under the water.

The soapy water fills his mouth but he maintains a relatively calm mind, avoiding swallowing any of the liquid until Dream tugs his head above the water. Wilbur coughs and spits out the water, shivering despite the heat surrounding him.

"The whore's being pretty snappy today, isn't it?" George makes a remark, still sitting on the edge of the tub. The words they use to refer to Wilbur piss him off even more.

Wilbur tries to cover his chest but Dream joins George, forcing him on his back. His head is dangerously close to the water.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dream grins and pulls off his pants, sitting on the edge of the tub while sinking his legs into the water. Wilbur notices the bulge in his underwear and swallows heavily, looking away with growing anxiety. 

"I… I can do this myself- I don't need help-" Wilbur persists but his words are ignored. 

"Let's just bathe it." He hears chuckles and bites his lip, trying to stop himself from making a snarky comment. Dream shuffles over as he forces Wilbur's head back, making the back of his neck rest between Dream's legs.

Dream hums and begins to massage shampoo through Wilbur's hair. His fingers are so gentle and careful that Wilbur starts to second guess it was even Dream doing it.

Sure, he had missed the caring touch of someone, but he wasn't going to let himself enjoy this. Wilbur mutters under his breath and rests his chin on his knees.

He wonders what Tommy was doing, was he safe? Were the others safe? Dream had mentioned earlier that they had used him as a scapegoat, but that wasn't true, surely. He shouldn't even be entertaining the thought.

In fact how long had he been here? It felt like time took forever in that dark bedroom, he had no way of keeping track of the days. Wilbur suspects that was done on purpose.

The water has cooled a bit. Steam still rises from the bubbly surface but at least it didn't make his skin anymore red. He clears his throat, surprisingly accidentally drinking the water had helped with the stinging pain in his throat. Wilbur momentarily considers drinking more before erasing the thought, he couldn't sink that low.

He hears the water rise and splash and panics, looking up to see George undressing himself and hopping into the bathtub. Wilbur tries to shrink away but the hands in his hair get tighter.

Wilbur freezes when he feels a hand on his thigh, he looks up to see George leaning over with a wide smirk on his lips. He tries to shake it off but George just gets more handsy.

"Stop it- don't touch me!" Wilbur snaps and George looks up and Dream, who shrugs and pulls away. Before he understands why George is grabbing him by the hair and shoving his head underwater. His hands fly to claw at George's but he can't pry his hand off.

Wilbur feels something press against his lips and starts panicking more, his eyes opening despite the burning pain and seeing George's erect dick underwater with him.

"If you want to breathe, start sucking, whore." George's voice is muffled by the water churning in Wilbur's ears, but the cold realization settles down. The humiliation and fear of having no control over his life burns at what very little pride he clings onto.

With no other choice, Wilbur parts his lips and begins to suck George off. Some water manages to flood into his mouth, the soapy taste stinging his tongue. His lungs burn but he pushes forward, shoving more of the dick down his throat. He feels like a hand is squeezing his lungs.

He hears them talking but can't understand the words, his chest hurts and he feels his vision blur. George pulls him above water to breathe, Wilbur coughs and splutters, tears and water running down his face.

"Are you t-trying to kill me?!" Wilbur rasps out and grabs his throat, trying to soothe the burning pain. 

"Shut up, you should be thankful I didn’t drown you." George spits out and forces Wilbur onto his lap. He tries to squirm away but George ignores his struggles, starting to slowly push him down onto his dick.

Wilbur is thrown into flight mode, he thrashes and slams his hands against George's chest. He must've managed to hit him in the face because George grunts and his grip loosens.

Wilbur immediately tries to scamper away but a hand grabs the back of his neck and he's being shoved back underwater. He feels George get on his knees and start thrusting in mercilessly from behind, a hand digging into his hips while the other pushes down on his neck. Water fills his mouth as he cries out and moans. George was deliberately aiming for his prostate, sending stars sparking in his vision.

Wilbur tries to plead for him to stop but the water muffles any words that slip out and his voice is gargled. 

The world is getting darker and Wilbur struggles to stop himself from breathing in. His chest feels as if it was being ripped out, the blood painfully loud in his ears as it roars. 

Just as he's about to pass out George pulls his head above water and buries himself deep inside Wilbur, cumming inside once again. He lets out a loud moan that feels disgusting on his lips, despite the soapy water he's in Wilbur feels revolting,  _ gross. _

"Are you ready to let us finish washing you?" 

Wilbur doesn't have it in him to be defiant, so he weakly nods and lets Dream pull him back to his original position.

His fingers are so gentle as they comb through his wet hair, this time Wilbur doesn't stop himself from leaning into the touch, a small whimper leaving his lips. 

He feels George's hand graze his skin and drift to his dick, which was semi hard from their earlier interaction. Wilbur hadn't even realised it, and he wishes it could go away. George begins to slowly jerk him off, and Wilbur bucks into his hand with a low moan.

"If you move too much I'll get him to stop," Dream states from above and begins to rub conditioner into his hair. Wilbur mumbles at that, he couldn't fight back so he lets them have their way this time.

George continues to jerk him off and Wilbur breaths out a whine, trying to stop himself from squirming around. Pleasure rolls in waves and soon he's cumming with a loud cry, hands slipping as he tries to grab at something for support.

George pulls away with a satisfied hum, watching as Wilbur moans with half lidded eyes. Wilbur relaxes against the edge of the tub, eyes closing and just focusing on Dream's fingers.

It reminds him of when Philza would wash his hair, a cosy, comfortable feeling. For a moment he forgets that he's trapped here in this fucked up situation. He almost almost imagine he's back at home with dad, no worries in the world.

"Hm?" He feels Dream poke at his hair, pushing at the scalp. "Do you dye your hair?"

Wilbur goes still, all calmness in him evaporating as his heart beats faster. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the roots of your hair are pink." Dream's voice is cold, the sudden shift in the atmosphere giving Wilbur whiplash. He almost started crying on the spot, he was finally able to relax and now he was going to be hurt again.

"I… y-yes I do." Wilbur murmurs out, feeling the tears gather in his eyes. He's so tired, so worn out at this time that he just wants to collapse and pass out.

Strong… he has to be strong. Why? He thinks back to his friends. Because they were probably worried, he couldn't fail them by giving in.

"Do you have any siblings? Pink is a quite unique colour, y'know?" Dream's fingers dig into his scalp and Wilbur flinches. He didn't want to answer, but his body aches and hurts and he  _ knows  _ he wouldn't be able to fight back.

"...mhm." 

Dream tugs his head back so he's staring at him in the eyes, his eyes are so cold. They glimmer with a radioactive gleam that sends a shiver down Wilbur's spine.

"Who? Don't give me half assed answers, whore." He spits out the last word, voice laced with ire.

"I… uh…" Wilbur yelps as he feels a hand on his throat and fear speaks for him, "T-technoblade-!" 

He immediately feels guilty, but the hand on his throat retracts and he's shivering. Dream's expression is angry, with no mask to cover his face he appears more threatening.

Wilbur cries out as he's dragged out of the bathtub, back hitting the tiled floor as he tries to shake out of Dream's grip.

"Sapnap take it back to the room, keep  _ it _ on the floor." Dream lets go and Wilbur crawls back, he feels blood trickle down his forehead.

Sapnap gleefully forces him onto his feet, dragging him back to his prison. Wilbur slips and stumbles, panic like ice in his veins. 

"M'sorry- l-let me go!" The cold air makes him feel more awake, he's able to struggle harder but in the end it's futile. He's being thrown into the room without any care. Wilbur's being dragged to the bed and cuffed to the leg of it.

The ground is unforgivingly cold, it sends shivers throughout his body as Sapnap begins to stand up and walk away.

All the fight inside him evaporates and he's begging.

"Please don't leave me in here! Please! I'm sorry!" The light is switched off and the door shut. Leaving Wilbur in a cold darkness. He curls up into a ball and tries to warm himself up, the water sticking to his skin cooling.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, please help me, anyone…"


	4. Chapter 4

His legs lay limply on the ground, feeling miles away from his real body, too heavy to move. They prick and poke with invisible needles, but Wilbur is convinced that if he reaches out into the darkness his hands would find them.

The only things he hears is the soft tapping of his index finger and his hoarse breathing. Wilbur was having difficulty breathing through his nose, being blocked by whatever substance his body had made to screw him over. 

His finger hits the polished wood tiles with soft taps, mimicking the music he would play and hum. Wilbur's throat hurts too much for him to continue humming, feeling as though beetles made from pins were crawling inside.

His stomach grumbles in a loud protest and Wilbur lets out a sigh through cracked lips. When was the last time he ate…? He doesn't remember, it was however long he had been kept here for. But how long has he been  _ here _ ? 

One of them had come in earlier, giving him a stupidly oversized shirt and uncuffing him. Wilbur thought he was going to be able to go onto the bed but he remembers what George told him: "don't go onto the bed, we'll know if you did."

Were there cameras in here? How would they know?

Despite the darkness he can still see faint shapes dance in his vision, he starts to wonder if someone had snuck inside while he was passed out. And if so, why wasn't he being hurt yet?

A soft sound interrupts the empty void around him; footsteps outside the door. Wilbur looks up slowly, his neck feeling like rubber against his aching bones.

He braces for the light but the door opens and nothingness pours in. Wilbur rapidly blinks in the darkness, trying to identify the vague silhouette walking around the room. He hears the door click shut, a shiver running down his spine.

"W… who's there…? His voice cracks, the hoarseness evident in the way his words crumble off his dry tongue. 

Wilbur doesn't get a response, deciding it wasn't worth his time he goes back to staring into nothingness. But for a brief moment, orange light fills the room.

He hears a click, a tut and then a flick, and the warm light fills the room once again. The flame floats in an inky black, the reds, oranges and yellows twisting in the air like ribbons.

Wilbur watches as the flame grows, sparks dissolving into the bitter cold as whatever was burning grows hotter. He scampers closer, wearily sticking out his hands to warm them up. He even forgets someone else was here with him, Wilbur was just happy he was able to finally feel warmth.

His fingers sting and tingle, the feeling returning ever so slowly. Wilbur places his feet near the growing flame, watching the heat lick dangerously close to his skin.

For a moment, he closes his eyes and almost passes out right there. Wilbur's eyelids are heavy, but they hurt to close, like dry sand was grinding against his eyes. Regardless of that he's just happy to feel warm, resting his chin on his knees he opens his eyes to see what was burning.

The L'manberg flag.

He watches with horror as the blues and whites crackle with heat, all colour being vanquished into a disgustingly sooty black. 

Wilbur shuffles back with a sob, and he hears chuckling. He almost forgot he was in here with someone. Light footsteps keep him frozen still as he looks up to see the outline of a green hoodie.

"That was awfully pathetic of you,  _ Wilbur. _ " Something about his mood feels off, he doesn't even register that his real name was used. Somehow it feels foreign on Dream's lips.

"Y-you're twisted…" Wilbur rasps out before devolving into a fit of painful coughs. Dream crouches down and places a hand on his shoulder, he goes to pull away but he's too weak. 

"How far the  _ supposed _ great fall, hm?" Dream mocks and tightens the grip on his shoulder, causing Wilbur to cry out. His throat is on fire from the pain, grabs it and looks up at Dream through blurry eyes.

"What… d-do you even get out of this? Are you just trying to fulfill some sick fucked up fantasy?" Wilbur forces the words out through gritted teeth.

"I was just so  _ pissed off  _ at how high and mighty you are acting. Leading a defect revolution when you could do so much more." Dream murmurs and leans in, licking the nape of his neck. Wilbur squeezes his eyes shut and looks away, the feeling making his skin crawl.

"This? This is what you wanted me to do? You just want power, to push me around because I was a threat to your power." Wilbur sneers, and Dream forces eye contact.

"It worked didn't it? Tell me, what power do you have left?" The pride oozes from his voice, taunting Wilbut’s flaring hatred.

"I won't ever let you break me, that's the power I have over you. Go ahead Dream, rape me some more, beat me up some more." Wilbur raises his hands weakly in the air, but the courage still glimmers through his frail form. "You might be able to make me beg and cry, but in the end I'll still be fighting back the next day."

Dream hums, finger trailing down Wilbur's cheek. He holds a shaky grin, eyes narrowed as he glares back. 

"You seem really confident, but would you be able to fight back forever?"

"I-I won't be here forever!" Wilbur snaps back.

"No one is coming, it's been weeks, Wil."

His heart momentarily stops beating, his blood turning to ice. "N-no it hasn't been that long!" Surely it hasn't. Four days at most, but  _ weeks?  _ For all he knew ‘weeks’ could almost be a month.

"I– you're just trying to trick me! You bloody bastard-"

"It's the truth, y'know most days we've been careful with you but you never seem to remember those." Dreams muses and pulls back, "honestly I think you've been cared for more  _ here  _ than you have out there."

"S-shut up! You– you liar!" Wilbur hisses and tries to crawl away, but a hand on his shoulder goes to his arm and drags him towards the low flames. He starts panicking and trying to pull away.

"Stop! Just stop already–"

Dream forces him onto his knees and pulls his arm above the open flames. His freezing skin immediately starts to heat up, becoming unbearably hot. Wilbur thrashes but the hand on the back of his neck keeps him stuck bent down.

"Don't-"

"You said I couldn't break you, but I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to help you understand your place."

Wilbur struggles to grasp the meaning of that statement, before his arm is being forced into the flames. 

The next sound that leaves his mouth is a shrill scream, one that tears at his throat like razors. Wilbur immediately tries to jerk away from the fire but Dream's grip is too strong. His whole arm convulses with painful tremors as the flames sink into his skin like acid doused glass. 

"Stop! Dream please!" Tears pour down his face as his breaths come out short and desperate. Wilbur's vision churns with black spots, quickly taking away the oxygen in his lungs. His begging and pleas come out choked, and Dream pulls his arm back out with a loud, traumatically twisted laugh.

He lets go and Wilbur pulls his arm to his chest, the skin flaring a bright red against his sickly pale flesh. He smells cooked flesh and feels like vomiting, he gags but nothing comes out of his mouth but dry sobs. He feels a nausea coil in his stomach as he refuses to look at the wound.

"F-fuck! Stop it!" Wilbur doesn't know who he's calling to, his nails sink into his palm to try and block out the pain. He feels as if he's about to pass out, vision dimming. Or maybe that was just Dream putting the fire out.

From the corner of his vision he sees someone walking towards him, he flinches and curls further in on himself. 

"Oh _Wilbur~_ " his voice is so gentle, why is it so gentle? His name, it's been so long since someones used it like _this,_ it makes him feel safe, even if he knows he isn't. "I'll help you."

_Please help me_. The words don't come out, only breathless whimpers and sobs. He wants to be at home now, Wilbur wants to be with his friends, he wants to be happy with Tommy, Technoblade and Philza. He feels Drean pull him into a light hug and despite better judgement he leans into it. It was the first gentle contact he had been given in however long he has been stuck here, Wilbur sobs and closes his eyes. His entire body hurts, his arm stings and burns.

But then he feels a hand on his thigh, and another sob bursts out. “P-please not now, please, it hurts so much Dream.”

“I can make you feel good, just let me.”

Wilbur really wants to, he wants to let Dream make him feel better. But he wearily shakes his head and digs his unharmed arm into his hoodie. “N-no… you’re the one that hurt me!”

Dream hushes him and pulls back, a soft smile on his lips and he stands up. He’s undoing his pants and Wilbur is trying to crawl away, but the darkness confuses him and he ends up backing into a wall. His burned arm hangs limply at his side, hand dragging on the ground.

“I control your pain, but I can control your pleasure. Just accept your place.” Dream uses a finger to tilt his chin up, grazing the tip of his dick across his lips. Wilbur whines and closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in disgust. But the pain and cold mixes with the burning and the aching and he’s just so  _ tired.  _ So he parts his lips and Dream hums in delight, slotting his dick inside. He’s careful with his thrusts, but soon enough he’s grabbing Wilbur by the sides of his head and speeding up.

The thing is though, Wilbur can’t breath. Tears burn his vision as he struggles to inhale through his nose, which is still blocked by sickly substances. His unharmed hand goes to grab Dream by the thigh, trying to get him to push away so he can breathe.

Though Dream takes his resistance as spite and goes faster, Wilbur chokes and gags as he tries to beg for him to stop. But to his dismay he doesn’t, and before Dream can realise he was suffocating his vision gets darker and darker, before going black. The sounds and pain fade from his mind and soon he’s out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent:
> 
> "I burn you?"
> 
> "You smelt me. Smelt me into an iron rod Daddy Dream."


	5. Chapter 5

Technoblade would consider himself a simple man. He had a single goal, and he sought to achieve it at all costs. As a result of this he never had to deal with doubt.

But as he sits across from Tommy, Philza sitting to his side, the doubt and frustration churn inside him like lava, bubbling up his throat and coming out as low growls. What he was being told was more than concerning, it was almost disturbing. He could tell Philza thought the same, leg bouncing as a frown stitches onto his face.

"How long has he been with them?"

Tommy fidgets from the other side of the table, "about a week…" 

Technoblade slams his hands onto the table, the pressure almost cracking the wood. "A whole week?! Wilbur has been with _Dream_ and his friends for a whole, fucking week?!"

Tommy flinches back, hunching his shoulders and staring at the ground. "I… we tried to find him but- but we couldn't find where they were."

He then looks up at Technoblade dead in the eyes, the amount of seriousness from Tommy throws him off guard. He'd never seen his brother so earnest about anything before.

This was a screwed up situation, Technoblade stumbles for something to decide on. He knew how aggressive Dream was- after all they had fought. And to think that his brother was with that _monster._

"We'll help you."

Tommy perks up, and he hears Philza sigh in relief next to him, "r-really?!"

Technoblade stands up and rubs his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He always looked up to Wilbur, despite being older than Wilbur by mere minutes he always felt like the younger one. The way Wilbur could use words instead of violence. Technoblade always said that the only universal language is violence, he stood by that statement but… but being violent closed off a lot of paths in his life.

"Tommy, you should've come to us earlier, who knows what they've done with him?" Philza replies and tilts back in his chair. 

"I… I have a good idea of what they've been doing…" The startling tone causes them both to look back at Tommy.

"Toms, you need to fill us in on _everything_ that you know–" A loud knock at the door interrupts him, Technoblade watches as Nikki sneaks into the room with envelopes in her hand.

She hesitantly looks between the three of them, eyes glimmering.

"T-tommy you should leave, you shouldn't see this." Nikki walks over to Technoblade and Philza, hand trembling as it grasps the letters. Tears prick her eyes and she's on the verge of sobbing.

Tommy goes to complain but Philza interrupts him, "if you really want our help, please listen to her."

He trails off, before getting up and running out. Technoblade looks at the letters in concern, they had already been opened.

With one hand he takes them from Nikki and pulls out the contents, a wave of nausea and disgust washing over him. He had seen many messed up things in his lifetime, after all he grew up seeking violence. But this had to be the worst.

In one of them Wilbur is being raped, tears and cum on his flushed face. The look of terror on his face causes Technoblade to involuntarily growl. 

With growing hesitancy he looks at the last one. This one almost snaps him.

Wilbur is passed out on the ground, a disturbingly scarred arm the main focus of the photo. He could tell it was a burn wound from the red welts and charred skin.

When Technoblade turns them over he sees subtitles written on the back. _'Having fun with your whore leader'_ and the last one freezes him still. _'Making some bacon for lunch.'_

"Phil I'm going to fucking murder them! I-I–" Technoblade drops the photos, hands trembling from the quickly rising rage. "I'm going to rip his throat out!"

He listens as Philza picks it up, and a sob leaves his lips.

-

When Wilbur opens his eyes he awakes on the bed, head resting against a pillow with white sheets draped over his body. He takes a while to properly wake up, his throat burns, his mouth is dry and as he tries to look at his surroundings his eyes burn. The first thing he notices off is that the lights are on, well, a dimly lit lantern sitting next to the bed.

Whether intentional or not, as Wilbur stares into the flickering flame he feels a disgustingly hot wave of nausea flood his body. He shuffles away from the lantern and shivers, looking down to see his arm covered in bandages. The lack of feeling terrified him more than any pain ever could. He couldn't move it.

Wilbur experimentally tugs his other arm to discover he wasn't cuffed to the bed, he blinks the last of the bleariness away and leans up. Although he wasn't cuffed, he was just as trapped. Desperate as he was to escape Wilbur knew how foolish it would be to run without any plans.

His body is extremely hot, even considering he was under sheets of fabric it's unusually uncomfortable. Wilbur hates the sensation, he kicks the sheets off himself and feels the coldness nip at his skin. Despite this, he still feels himself overheated. Wilbur puts a hand to his forehead but he can't tell if he had a fever.

Wilbur sighs, putting his knees to his chest and his head into his arms.

It takes another hour until someone comes barging down the hallway… was it one hour? He can't tell.

The footsteps stop outside the door, but for some reason, it isn't opened. He hears shuffling and murmuring before it finally creeks open. His heart sinks as Dream walks inside, an irritated sway to his steps as he strolls over to Wilbur.

"Hello Whore, glad you're finally awake!" His voice oozes sarcasm as he leans in to grab Wilbur by the hair, pulling him forward. He falls onto his stomach and yelps in pain, burnt arm grinding against the mattress.

"L-leave me alone already! Haven't you fucked me over enough?!" Wilbur whimpers and tries to pull away, but another wave of nausea forces him to remain frozen still.

"You're a bad person, well, you _were_ a bad person. When you _were_ L'mamberg's leader, but now you're just a slut." Dream's fingers caress his cheek, "you're honestly better off here with us, I'd take care of you better than they would."

"Y-you fucking burnt me!" Wilbur wasn't the bad person, was he? He just wanted freedom for his friends, Wilbur wasn't the bad one. He wasn't. 

"And then I patched you up, you should thank me for that by the way-"

"I'm not going to thank you for fixing your own fuck up!" Wilbur feels a hand dig into his arm, and he screams out in pain. A sharp jolt of pain momentarily causing him to blackout.

The next wave of nausea that hits causes a cold sweat to form, a hand goes to cover his mouth as he dry heaves, coughing and hacking.

Dream stops and tilts his head curiously, taking a moment to process his condition. With a gruff sigh, he digs his nails into Wilbur's shoulder and forces him onto his back, leaning over and placing the back of his hand against Wilbur's forehead.

Another sigh leaves his lips as he pulls back. "Fucking whore had to go make things more complicate, huh?"

Despite better judgment, the harsh words cause Wilbur to tear up, he looks away as the hot tears burn his vision. "I… it's not like I got sick on purpose…"

"I wouldn't put it past you too, but-" a hand grabs him by the chin, even his movements were being dictated by Dream, who forces his head to the side. "-but I guess I'll have to _fix_ you, since you can't take care of yourself."

"I can! I–" his arguments devolve into coughing, "f-fuck."

"Shut up with your complaining, I'll get you something to eat before you die." The harsh words come out nonchalantly as if his death wouldn't be an issue.

Dream then stands and leaves, not bothering to close the door. Wilbur attempts to get up but collapses back onto the bed. Frustrated tears finally spilling down his cheeks. The door was open, the light was pouring in right fucking there. 

But as he tries to lean up another cold sweat washes over him and he clamps his mouth with his hands. Wilbur rolls onto his side with a whimper.

Was he going to die here? Where were his friends?! Wilbur sniffles, where were his friends- why haven't they helped him yet? Did they forget? Wilbur's skin crawls, maybe they did.

Would Technoblade and Philza even find out? He remembers their soft words, warm and safe. Wilbur faintly smiles at the memory.

_Wilbur lays under the covers in his bed, coughing and sniffling, a wet towel on his forehead as he squirms under the covers, discomfort clear on his face._

_Philza would sit by his side, a hand tangled in hand as he hums. His words- Wilbur doesn't remember the lyrics. But he hums along anyway. It was calming, but now it just hurts. Why was it hurting him?_

_He can smell something cooked, soup maybe?_

_Wilbur looks over at the door, seeing his dad walking towards him. His face is hard to see through the tears, Wilbur whimpers._

_"D-dad– where have you been? Please help me… I'm so scared."_

_Why was dad smirking? Philza places the bowl of steaming soup at the bedside table. As Wilbur shuffles over the steam hits his face, causing him to flinch back._

It's hot- it's hot, he's going to be burnt-

"Dad help-"

"I'll help you alright." That wasn't Philza's voice, was it? It sounds like Dream. Wilbur looks up at the man smiling down at him, the familiar softness of his blonde hair causing him to double-take. A cold hand caresses his burning cheek, Wilbur eagerly leans into his touch.

"It hurts… I'm so tired, I don't- I don't want to do this anymore." Wilbur murmurs, feeling strong hands pull him up. He rests his back against the head of the bed, seeing as the blonde man reaches for the spoon in the soup.

"Why are you trying? You're much happier here, even I can tell." He laughs and blows on the soup, raising it to Wilbur's lips. He lets the liquid enter his mouth, which had been dried up for however long.

"I'm… happy? No I'm not, I'm in constant pain." Wilbur swallows the soup, feeling the warmth coat his sore throat, finally feeling the dryness ease away.

"Fighting back is causing the pain." Wilbur looks back up and almost freezes. He wasn't at home, Philza wasn't sitting here feeding him soup. Dream grins down at him, eyes glinting with sadism.

"W… what is happening? W-where–?!" 

"Got caught up in a little daydream? Welcome back to reality." Wilbur feels disgust churn in his stomach, he refuses the next spoon of soup and feels a hand squeeze his cheeks together, puffing his lips out.

"Open your mouth before I break those teeth out of the way." Dream hisses and Wilbur flinches, hesitantly parting his lips as he's fed more. "Good Whore."

As he's fed Wilbur's mind wanders off, being fed so carefully by Dream was messing with him. Wilbur wanted him to get angry, to attack or hurt him. At least then he could make himself hate it. But Wilbur can't shake that hallucination from his mind, he could've sworn Philza was here. He- he felt him, Wilbur shivers and closes his eyes.

"Look at me." Wilbur forces his eyes open and peers up, making eye contact with Dream. 

"How are you feeling?"

"'U-uh…" how was he feeling? "Fucking fine- what do you think?"

He expects to be hurt but instead, another spoonful is fed to him. This repetition of questioning and feeding ends with an empty bowl and a strange feeling.

Wilbur feels his stomach getting hotter, squeezing his thighs together in discomfort as the feeling goes down to his dick. Humiliation fills his mind as a heavy blush dusts his skin, making him even hotter.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" Wilbur blurts out and blushes further, refusing to make eye contact.

"Don't lie to me, Whore."

He hears something unzip and shivers, looking away. He feels a hand connect with his cheek and he's falling onto his side. Wilbur bites back a sob, his body aches and burns. He can feel himself getting hard and he hates it, not understanding why it was happening.

"Suck." Dream grabs him by the hair and tugs him back, Wilbur's hands grabbing onto his thighs for support. From this angle and Dream sitting down his lips push against the head of his dick.

"I- I don't f-feel well, please don't–"

"Unless you want me to burn you more then fucking suck."

Wilbur opens his mouth after a moment of hesitancy, taking Dream's entire cock. The length just rests in his mouth as he looks up at Dream, expecting to see him angry. In fact, he wasn't even pushing down, just leaving Wilbur's lips wrapped around his dick.

A hand tangles into his hair, "good boy."

He feels disgusting as a hand snakes down under his shirt, wrapping around his dick. Wilbur moans into Dream's dick, who tilts his head back and groans. The hand starts pumping his dick and he's writhing, sobs and moans muffled by the cock in his mouth. Moments later he cums, legs violently trembling as he practically collapses onto Dream.

"Turn around and get on your arms and knees for me, or else I'll stop being gentle."

Dream pulls him away and Wilbur feels himself start to panic, was Dream going to fuck him? A scowl twitches on his face as he tries to look away. His body is still sensitive after his orgasm. Moments later he's being forcefully turned onto his stomach, Dream grabbing him by the thighs and lifting his ass up.

"If you'd just _listen_ to me then everyone would be happier."

"I… I'll never listen to you! I fucking hate you, you disgusting freak!" Wilbur finds his voice again, feeling as hands crawl on his skin. Even as Dream's dick presses up against his hole he refuses to cry.

"You talk too much." Dream remarks and shoves his head into the pillows, beginning to push himself inside. Wilbur whines and starts to struggle, trying to push him away.

"S-sstop–" Wilbur's words are muffled by the fabric, squirming and digging his nails into Dream's arm.

Dream's pace is ruthless, Wilbur wailing out as his already sore and overstimulated body gets abused. Hands run down his sides and he pulls up to curse at him, being met with a fist. There's a crack, and pain explodes across his face, a hot liquid trickling down his nose.

"Dream- f-fuc–"

"Call me daddy."

Wilbur _almost_ starts cackling at the stupid demand, it was so obscene that he refused to go along with it, "w-why the fuck would I do that?! So you can get off?"

"You didn't have a problem calling me dad before, unless you need more convincing?" Dream snickers and starts thrusting harder, wrapping his arms under Wilbur's armpits and pulling him up. His back rests against Dream's hoodie, fabric rubbing against him with every thrust.

Wilbur is about to swear at him when he feels his prostate pounded into, he quickly melts into mewls and moans, trying to weakly pull away. His own dick twitches in response, causing a tingling pain to run up into his stomach.

"I'm not going to call you fucking _d-daddy,_ go fuck yourself." Wilbur moans out and looks down at the sheets, face burning. His vision was getting wobbly, the bed fading to shapes and blurring colours. 

His dick starts to harden for the second and his blush deepens, the humiliation hurts every time. Why was his body so responsive? Wilbur's eyes drift to the bowl and he gets a sick thought, feeling as if he was about to puke.

"Wwwhat did you put in the soup…?" Wilbur slurs out, jaw unusually slack as he tries to piece it together.

"I didn't feed that to you today, and there was nothing in it. You're just a horny slut refusing to accept reality."

Wilbur struggles to regain his train of thought, the fucking distracting him. "Y-you did- I remember!"

"You're remembering wrong, I fed you that _yesterday_ ." Dream leans in, "it's just like I told you, you're refusing to remember all the _nice things I do for you."_

"I… I remember…" Wilbur's eyes flicker shut, before snapping open. "W… how long have I been here?"

"About a month now." 

Wilbur begins to slowly break down into sobs. It all just feels so hopeless, was there any point in trying? He didn't want to. He wanted to escape this hell anyway possible. At that point Wilbur's mind starts wandering to dark thoughts, ways he could get out of here _himself._ No, his friends, family. 

"If you aren't going to cooperate then I'll just punish you." Dream tears off a sleeve from his shirt, shoving the fabric into his mouth and effectively gagging him.

Wilbur tries to curse him out but his words are muffled, frustration getting to him. He's unable to claw it out.

His head is shoved back down and Dream groans, cumming into him moments later. Wilbur whines and bucks against his hips, a foul moan escaping. 

Dream pulls out and leans away, shuffling through something Wilbur couldn't see. He feels something press against his hole and wiggles away, hearing a low chuckle in response. At first he thought it was Dream's dick, but it's far too smooth.

It rests up against his prostate and a weak whine leaves his lips. It's only when the object starts vibrating that Wilbur starts shrieking. Tremors wrack his overheating body as his back arches, it felt so pleasurable but so painful.

A hand wraps around his dick, slightly squeezing.

"Be a good boy for me and cum again." Wilbur whimpers and pulls away, but the hand follows his dick and rubs against the tip. Throwing his head back Wilbur screams and climaxes again.

A hand takes the gag out, "address me as daddy, or I'll leave this inside you."

Wilbur cries out and screams, "d-daddy! Please take it out! Please daddy it hurts! _Please_!"

The vibrating stops and he goes limp. Wilbur feels a massive wave of nausea shudder his body. Before Dream can tell him off he shuffles to the edge of the bed, body shaking with a sudden cold sweat as he feels vomit climb up his throat. 

He throws up. Albeit very little of what he was fed, the vile stench burns his nose and tongue, it makes him sob as he cries. Wilbur can barely hear the world around him, everything spinning.

He looks up wearily to see his dad back in front of him. Why was his dad here again?

"Dad… p-please don't look at me, I'm disgusting." Hands wrap around him and pull him into a hug. It's been so long since he felt this safe, he hugs back with a growing calmness.

"Daddy's going to help you, okay?" He hears a light laughter, "just listen to him and his friends, they'll help you feel happy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can post suggestions and ideas, but don't expect for them to be added in.


End file.
